


А в это время в лесу...

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что не нужно ходить вокруг да около, а еще об озере, лесе и немного о колдовстве…</p>
            </blockquote>





	А в это время в лесу...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2013-2014

Над полем стелился густой туман, скрывая от глаз противников и вынуждая замахиваться мечом на друзей, – можно было подумать, что туман вызван колдовством. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было, учитывая, против кого они сражались: леди Моргана не оставляла попыток завоевать трон и отомстить сводному брату. Она могла пойти войной на любое королевство и даже победить, но ею двигала жажда крови, и только одна корона манила своим блеском. Леон помнил ее доброй отважной девушкой, всегда готовой бороться за справедливость, не страшась гнева грозного короля Утера, – теперь он привык считать ту Моргану мертвой, воспринимая эту новую, ведьму, не иначе как злейшего врага.

 

Туман вдруг сгустился настолько, что носов собственных сапог было почти не разглядеть, а когда расселся, оказалось, что поле осталось позади, а вокруг вырос лес. За спиной с нижней ветки дерева кто-то спрыгнул. Леон резко обернулся, выставляя перед собой меч, но тут же убрал его. Красный плащ и камелотские доспехи могли принадлежать кому угодно, даже противнику, если тот сообразит снять одежду с убитого рыцаря, но роскошная темная шевелюра и лихая улыбка существовали в единственном экземпляре.

– Гавейн, – выдохнул Леон, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение и радость – такие противоречивые чувства друг вызывал в нем при каждой встрече. Эффектные появления всегда были в духе Гавейна, не важно, кто перед ним – симпатичная селянка или он, Леон. И пусть сначала его хотелось стукнуть дубиной потолще, но потом неудержимой веселой болтовней и особым блеском в газах Гавейн втирался в доверие и проникал в душу.

– В десяти шагах от нас, за тем большим дубом, трое воинов. Я, конечно, справлюсь с ними, но глядя на твою постную мину, готов уступить одного, – Гавейн отряхнулся от мелких веток и листьев и направился в указанном направлении. Леон поспешил за ним, догнал в два шага и положил руку на плечо, останавливая.

– Ты уверен, что их только трое? Если выяснится, что в тумане прячется еще десяток, то вдвоем нам придется туго.

– Прорвемся, – улыбнулся Гавейн. – Мы с тобой единственные, кто есть здесь. Все наши куда-то подевались: я видел, как Артур увел отряд, когда заприметил, что Мерлин неуклюже машет мечом на краю поля. Наш король сделал гениальный тактический маневр и взял своего драгоценного слугу под крылышко, потом наорал на него, и будь на месте Мерлина молодой рыцарь, то глотал бы горькие слезы от обиды. А тому все нипочем, заявил, что таким образом он спасал Артуру жизнь, – и оставил его одного полыхать от гнева, а сам отправился осматривать раненых. После этого наш бравый король положил в три раза больше врагов, чем в начале битвы…

– Гавейн, – перебил его Леон: впереди уже виднелись три темные фигуры. Гавейн послушно замолчал и теперь старался идти как можно тише, надеясь застать противника врасплох. Леон осторожно ступал за ним, одновременно страхуя со спины и поглядывая по сторонам. Гавейн, если замечал цель, вокруг ничего уже не видел.

Противников оказалось четверо. Все – матерые бойцы с окровавленным оружием: мечами, топорами; самый здоровенный на вид сжимал в руках палку.

– Сколько наших рыцарей они положили? – невольно вздохнул Леон, разглядывая живописную компанию.

Гавейн промолчал, сосредоточенно просчитывая план нападения. Что можно тихо уйти обратно, а после привести сюда отряд рыцарей, он не подумал. Впрочем, Леон тоже отогнал эту мысль. В первую очередь он воин Камелота и, как наставлял новичков Артур, должен быть храбр и силен. И мудр, чтобы не сложить голову в первом же сражении, – добавлял про себя Леон.

– Лучший вариант – просто выскочить из кустов и напасть на них, – утомленный долгими раздумьями, заключил Гавейн. – Нет смысла отсиживаться здесь и дальше.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, поднял меч и с рыком выпрыгнул из укрытия. Леон отстал от него на каких-то пару мгновений и уверенно принял на острие проскочившего мимо Гавейна воина, задумавшего зайти тому за спину. Схватка вышла короткой, но кровопролитной. Двоих пришлось убить, а третий отделался ранением в ногу. Жить будет, но далеко не уйдет, если его не подберут товарищи. Они все хоть и были врагами, но оказались по разные стороны лишь волею судьбы, а убивать просто потому, что могут, рыцари Камелота обучены не были.

Гавейн вытер меч о большой лист лопуха и убрал его в ножны. В лесу, который словно по волшебству вырос на месте поля, было очень тихо. Туман немного рассеялся, открывая взору стволы деревьев толщиной в два обхвата и густые кусты, среди которых начинала клубиться темнота. День клонился к вечеру, не давая возможности рассмотреть окрестности как следует. Леон провел рукой по редкому мху, растущему на испещренной трещинами коре дуба, и задумчиво посмотрел вдаль, на восток, где, в двух днях пути, тянулся шпилями к небу Камелот. 

– Мы можем попытаться нагнать Артура с отрядом, – словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Гавейн. – Но, уверен, они вернутся за нами и не успокоятся, пока не найдут.

– Мы могли оказаться в плену, могли просто отстать, и Артур в первую очередь подумает о первом варианте.

– И полезет на рожон, вступив в переговоры с Морганой.

– А она уж не упустит свой шанс и соврет за милую душу.

– Нужно быстрее найти Артура и рыцарей. 

– Но в какую сторону они ушли?

В пылу битвы все перепуталось, стороны света слились в единое направление – опасное или безопасное, другого не было. 

– Они не могли уйти далеко, – неуверенно сказал Леон.

– Точно. 

Решили, что лучше сначала найти поле, на котором проходило сражение, а потом искать следы отряда камелотских рыцарей. Так было проще и надежнее и давало хоть какую-то надежду, что они успеют раньше Морганы. Артур не раз поражал тем, на что был готов ради своих людей, и они отвечали ему тем же. И мыслил он всегда здраво, не шел на поводу у врагов и всегда взвешивал все варианты прежде, чем начать действовать. Разве что пока дело не касалось Мерлина. Потеряв слугу, принц утрачивал осторожность и лез в самое пекло, лишь бы вызволить его из очередной передряги. Но Леон и Гавейн на привилегии Мерлина не рассчитывали, а значит Артур сначала поразмыслит и составит план, а уж потом отправится на поиски. Но нет гарантии, что они увенчаются успехом, когда речь идет о колдовстве.

Они разделились, и Гавейн отправился в южную сторону, а Леон – на север. Условились, что через четверть часа они повернут обратно, ведь поле не могло располагаться дальше, чем в паре сотен футов. Вернувшись ни с чем, они разошлись на восток и запад, но и там их встретили лишь деревья-истуканы, жавшиеся друг к другу так плотно, что переплетались корнями, образуя труднопреодолимые препятствия для путника.

В конце концов Леон вышел на полянку, где было условлено встретиться, и сел на большой валун, вытянув уставшие ноги. Гавейн еще не объявился, и можно было насладиться тишиной и покоем… Вдалеке шумела вода, очень тихо, почти на грани слышимости. Бурдюк Леона давно опустел, жажда уже давала о себе знать, так что рыцарь тяжело поднялся на ноги, провел рукой по лицу, прогоняя часть усталости, и побрел на звук. 

Резвый ручеек, бегущий среди камней, вывел его к озеру, в которое с высоты человеческого роста падала вода, разлетаясь мелкими брызгами. Густые сумерки мешали разглядеть окрестности, но на берегу темной бесформенной кучей лежала одежда, придавленная для надежности рыцарскими доспехами и мечом. А в озере, забыв об условленной встрече, плескался Гавейн. Вода доходила ему до груди, а под водопадом оказалось очень удобно мыться. Мокрые волосы лезли в глаза, Гавейн отбрасывал их назад резким движением головы, и брызги долетали до того места, где стоял Леон.

Туманная сырость дня, схватка, блуждание по лесу – все это оставило вполне ощутимые следы на теле: пот, грязь, царапины… Леон, недолго думая, разделся и зашел в воду, ежась от холода и случайных брызг. Хоть к вечеру и похолодало, но тело, требующее расслабления и отдыха, исходило жаром. Леон окунулся в воду с головой, а когда вынырнул, наткнулся на полный бесшабашного веселья взгляд Гавейна…

…Точно так же тот смотрел на свою очередную добычу – симпатичную девчонку или женщину постарше. И этот взгляд – первое, что увидел Леон, когда познакомился с Гавейном. Он застыл тогда, не в силах пошевелиться, сам вытаращился в ответ, не задумываясь о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, а после догадался оглянуться. Да, в первое мгновение ему показалось, что лучистый, полный откровенного интереса и желания взгляд направлен на него, но за его спиной, лукаво выглядывая из-за плеча подружки и покусывая полные губки, стояла девушка – одна из служанок, имени которой Леон даже не помнил. Он смущенно посторонился, не желая мешать двум сердцам объединиться, и отправился дальше на обход караулов. Это происшествие он постарался выкинуть из головы, но не преуспел: взгляд Гавейна закрался в самую душу и будоражил иногда по ночам. С тех пор сердце Гавейна объединилось едва ли не с каждой девчонкой в замке, и Леон привык закрывать на это глаза. Пару раз ему казалось, что друг обращает внимание и на мужчин, например, его отношения с Мерлином словно бы переходили границы дружеских… Впечатление, да и только. Никто лучше Леона не знал, кто на самом деле интересует слугу принца – закрывать глаза на этот факт он научился уже очень давно ради собственной же безопасности…

– Эй! – послышалось совсем рядом, и в лицо прилетел фонтан брызг. – Не спи, утонешь. Спасать не буду, – Гавейн расхохотался и с удовольствием распластался на воде, но тут же едва не пошел ко дну: фокус, которому он научился на море, в пресном озере не сработал.

– Спасать здесь нужно не меня, – заметил Леон и направился к водопаду.

Там, под сильными струями воды, он наблюдал, как Гавейн все же устроился на воде, немного проваливаясь задницей… на поверхности остался торчать только член. Леон сглотнул и отвернулся, чтобы отдышаться и привести в порядок позывы собственного организма. Холод должен унять непрошенное желание, направленное на человека, который ответить взаимностью точно не сможет. И не потому, что он такой блестящий красавец и душа компании – просто он предпочитает женщин, что доказал уже слишком много раз. Будь хоть один шанс, что Гавейну мог понравиться мужчина, Леон был бы уже у него под дверью с вязкой мазью и парой крепких словечек насчет разгульного образа жизни.

Леон, повернувшись к Гавейну спиной, обмывался под водопадом. Место там было совсем мелкое, и вода доставала ему лишь до середины бедра. Никакой неловкости или стыда не было – с чего бы? – но поворачиваться Леон не рисковал. Оскорбить рыцаря – значило либо сразиться с ним в поединке (пусть это будет даже кулак в лицо), либо стать его врагом на неопределенный срок. Ни то, ни другое Леона не устраивало. Но тут вдруг…

На его задницу легла теплая рука, помяла, немного сжала, начала путешествие по спине, подбираясь к лопаткам, и остановилась на шее. Леон замер, затем резко обернулся, чтобы встретить тот самый, искрящийся желанием, взгляд Гавейна.

– Ты что? – выдохнул Леон.

– Мне показалось, у тебя возникла определенная проблема – могу помочь ее решить, – улыбнулся Гавейн, но рука на шее Леона сжалась чуть крепче. 

– И зачем тебе это? – у того, вероятно от шока, отшибло способность соображать.

– Допустим, мы слишком долго в этом чертовом походе, и я устал от того, что даже уединиться негде. Еще озеро, звезды и луна – упустить романтику этой ночи было бы преступлением. И к тому же, – Гавейн на миг замешкался, будто именно теперь решил выдать истинную причину вместо всей той чуши, что нес до этого, – я знаю, что ты этого хочешь так же, как и я. С того самого момента, как мы увиделись впервые во дворе замка.

– Ты тогда пялился на служанку, – немного грустно заметил Леон.

– Еще чего, – фыркнул Гавейн, – женщины – это лишь временное средство для снятия физического напряжения. Ты же… можешь стать средством постоянным.

– Приравниваешь меня к игрушкам, которые тайно продает старый Боб?

– Эти деревянные подобия членов? – Гавейн расхохотался, словно ничего забавнее в жизни не слышал. Вот за такое искреннее проявление эмоций Леон его и полю… Леону он и понравился. – Спорим, мой лучше.

Его рука снова пришла в движение и повторила путь в обратном направлении, только теперь не ограничилась задницей, а скользнула между ног, и мозолистые пальцы легко прошлись по члену. Леон сдавленно выдохнул и подался вперед, стараясь продлить прикосновение. Конечно, у него стояло, да еще как! Когда смутные мечты и сюжеты нескольких мокрых откровенных снов становятся реальностью, тут уж не до вопросов и разбора ситуации. Есть только руки Гавейна, ласкающие тело, его дыхание за ухом и губы, прихватывающие кожу на шее. Леон развернулся в его объятиях, чтобы взглянуть в глаза, и обнаружил в них отголосок своих чувств. Гавейн, как привык, сразу бросился в бой, намереваясь завоевать, взять, присвоить – он всегда предпочитал сражение переговорам, даже в любви, как оказалось. Но Леон был из другого теста. Он потянулся, накрывая губы Гавейна своими, и поцеловал неторопливо, останавливая его на полном ходу. И это распаляло куда больше, чем недавний бесцеремонный напор. Гавейн охнул в поцелуй, приоткрыл рот и позволил Леону вести. Он только пристроил одну руку на его шее, а другую – на заднице: так казалось идеально и правильно, словно изгибы тела Леона были специально созданы под эти грубые умелые ладони.

– Почему ты раньше даже не намекал… – выдохнул вопрос Леон, когда нашел в себе силы отстраниться.

– Не знал, как к тебе подступиться. Не цветы же дарить. Мне советовали спеть, но ты бы убежал в королевство Ценреда, едва услышав мои серенады. Поэтому я просто старался подружиться с тобой, болтал обо всем на свете в твоем присутствии, словно на меня наложили заклятие, а ты ничего не замечал.

– Мне казалось, ты все это ради девушек затевал…

– В этом королевстве глупость – штука заразная. 

Теперь они стояли, просто обнимая друг друга и легко поглаживая по разгоряченной коже. Леон хотел сначала выяснить все – расспросить, понять, а потом уже нырять в омут с головой и позволять Гавейну все, что ему захочется. Не так-то просто признать, что готов отдаться кому-то. Гораздо сложнее, чем когда желаешь трахнуть сам.

– Мне даже казалось, что у тебя что-то такое было с Мерлином.

Гавейн хрюкнул, а потом рассмеялся, уткнувшись Леону в шею.

– Мерлин, конечно, отличный парень, но не в моем вкусе. От него слишком много проблем, да и кто бы мне позволил? Зато он оказался ценным советчиком в плане отношений с рыцарями Камелота.

– С рыцарями? – Леон отстранился и удивленно посмотрел Гавейну в глаза.

– Ну с одним рыцарем, хорошо, сам знаешь с кем. В общем, я просил у него совета. Мерлин сначала смущался, потом отрицал все, а когда я все-таки застал его с Артуром в нише около тронного зала, согласился помочь. Честное слово, я их неделю выслеживал, уж слишком хорошо шифруются. В общем, он рассказал, что с мужчинами все сложнее и проще одновременно. Правда, краснел при этом так, что я понял: опыта с женщинами у него мало, либо вообще нет. Хотя неудивительно: во сколько там лет он пришел в Камелот? В общем, Мерлин подсказал мне пару секретов. Я испробовал все, и представь, как разозлился, когда ни один не сработал! Я же видел, что нравлюсь тебе, уж это я ни с чем не спутаю. Но как только я начинал к тебе подкатывать, ты становился совершенно непробиваемым и делал вид, что ничего не замечаешь.

– Знаешь, – протянул Леон, вспоминая все эти «попытки», – я действительно не замечал. Ты как-то не очень явно мной интересовался.

– О боги, я так и понял, что тебя проняло бы только прямое приглашение в койку, вот только был уверен, что ты откажешься.

– Отчего же?

– Да потому что секс на один раз не для тебя, а в твоих глазах я ничего большего предложить не мог. Уверен, ты и сейчас так думаешь, но по каким-то причинам не сбегаешь. Слушаешь. Я потому и взялся объяснять, а не накинулся на тебя сразу, чтобы ты, наконец, хоть что-то понял!

Леон постарался дышать ровно и не тешиться надеждой. Как-то невероятно это звучало, слишком хорошо… да просто откровенно замечательно!

– И что тебя подстегнуло раскрыться мне? – Леон зарылся рукой в волосы Гавейна, о чем так давно мечтал. И пусть сейчас они были мокрые и не блестели на солнце, все равно поражали какой-то женской шелковистостью, и, однажды дотронувшись, убрать руку от них казалось невозможным. Так вот в чем заключается главный секрет успеха Гавейна…

– Я испугался, – нехотя признался Гавейн. – Сегодня, когда ты потерялся в лесу, я думал, что тебя убили, тяжело ранили или взяли в плен. А потом я просто не смог смириться с мыслью, что, пока придумывал способы, как подкатить к тебе, едва не проворонил самое главное – возможность просто быть с тобой, а не танцевать вокруг да около. 

Леон решил не отвечать. То есть он решил ничего не говорить – просто снова поцеловал Гавейна, открыв рот навстречу его языку, которому точно не было равных ни в разговорах, ни в поцелуях. Гавейн вылизывал его рот умело, откровенно, пошло; посасывал язык и покусывал губы; его руки шарили по груди, спускаясь вниз, ласкали живот, но не дотрагивались до члена. Леон сделал шаг назад, упираясь спиной в скалу. Острые камни царапали спину, но ему было все равно, особенно когда он нашел небольшой выступ, на который умудрился сесть, широко расставив ноги, и устроил между ними Гавейна. Тот мычал что-то в ответ, пытался улыбаться, словно его лицо не могло долгое время сохранять серьезное выражение, и теперь уже беспорядочно шарил руками по телу Леона и прижимался к нему пахом. На ощупь Гавейн оказался словно та же скала – сплошь литые мускулы, выдававшие в нем сильного умелого воина; и он специально напрягал их, когда чувствовал прикосновение. То ли хотел произвести впечатление, то ли просто это был его способ сдержаться и не кончить от одних лишь рук. А Леон был щедр на ласки. Адреналина схватки ему хватало и в бою, а в любви он предпочитал нежность и неторопливость. Поэтому он зацеловывал лицо Гавейна, лишь немного прихватывал губами кожу на его шее, не рискуя оставить отметины; играл языком с сосками и поглаживал его задницу, проходясь рукой между половинками. О полноценном сексе думать не приходилось: вода смывала естественную смазку, а что-то предпринимать без нее было бы глупо… 

И в какой-то момент Гавейн встал на колени и, крепко держась за бедра Леона, лизнул его член. Потом еще раз и еще, взял в рот головку и подразнил языком маленькую дырочку, выпустил, подул для остроты ощущений и вобрал полностью. Леон охнул, непроизвольно подаваясь вперед и хватаясь за волосы Гавейна, и совершенно пропустил момент, когда тот забрался пальцами между его ягодиц и нащупал вход. Леон сполз с выступа, чтобы Гавейну было удобнее, и почувствовал, как тот довольно бесцеремонно проникает в него одним пальцем, проталкивает его глубже, упрямо преодолевая сопротивление и компенсируя боль и дискомфорт тем, что делал в это время языком с его членом. Леон метался, не зная, куда податься: трахнуть Гавейна в рот или насадиться на его пальцы, которых внутри было уже два, и они безошибочно находили ту самую точку… Мозг, казалось, выключился напрочь. И Леон уже сам не понимал, что делает. В какой-то момент он подался вперед, крепко зажмурился и кончил с рыком, больше напоминающим звериный. 

Гавейн дождался, когда его перестанет трясти, поднялся с колен и поцеловал, делясь с Леоном вкусом его же собственной спермы. А потом взял его руку и положил на свой каменно-твердый член. Хватило пары движений, чтобы довести Гавейна до разрядки…

 

Ночь они провели в лесу, на полянке, откуда почти не было слышно шума падающей воды. Очень кстати у них оказалось лишь одно одеяло на двоих, и спать, обнимая друг друга, было не только прихотью, но и необходимостью. Гавейн уснул первым, а Леон еще некоторое время наблюдал за ним, водил пальцем по лицу, разглаживая упрямые морщинки и легко целуя в уголок губ. Гавейн морщился во сне, шептал его имя, и Леон был согласен каждый день теряться в лесу, если его будут находить так. В Камелоте, конечно, им придется скрывать свои отношения, но это вряд ли получится делать долго. Не с Гавейном, у которого любая эмоция написана на лице, а взгляд становится откровенно масляным, когда рядом появляется объект его желаний. И правда, как Леон раньше не заметил его интереса? За всеми пьянками и драками, которые были необходимы лишь для того, чтобы выпустить пар и не сойти с ума от собственных желаний и невозможности воплотить их в жизнь, не смог разглядеть главного. 

Утро началось с птичьего крика и тихой ругани. Это Гавейн встал раньше и, решив справить естественную нужду, потревожил гнездо какой-то лесной пичуги. Леон долго смеялся над ним, а потом еще дольше целовал, пьянея от осознания того, что не спит, не бредит, не мечтает и все это происходит на самом деле. Гавейн целовал в ответ и просто дразнил, ласкал, смотрел, впитывал в себя каждую реакцию Леона. А после они неторопливо занимались любовью, так медленно и сладко, что казалось, удовольствие будет длиться вечно, наполненное горячим шепотом и прикосновениями любимого человека.

Потратив утро на нежности и только к обеду сообразив, что желудки пусты, а наполнить их нечем, Леон и Гавейн взяли себя в руки и вспомнили, кем они, собственно, являются – рыцарями Камелота и неплохими охотниками. Предложение Гавейна пристрелить ту самую птицу, которая раскричалась утром, Леон отмел сразу: как бы хорошо он не относился к Гавейну, но он не мог заставить себя есть то, на что тот помочился. Поэтому пришлось довольствоваться кроликом. Гавейн натаскал дров, Леон разжег костер. Шлем приспособили под импровизированный котелок – они единогласно решили, что хотят похлебку, но никакой посуды у них не было, поэтому пришлось бросать жребий. Не повезло Леону, и Гавейн галантно пообещал, что если на них нападут, он будет особо защищать голову Леона. Ну или в крайнем случае наденет на нее шлем вместе с похлебкой… для устрашения противника.

Но ничего из этого делать не пришлось. День прошел тихо. После небольшого спора решили оставаться на месте и ждать. Да и не хотелось никуда идти, спешить, выслеживать и рисковать собственными шкурами. Передышка была необходима им обоим. А ночь оказалась еще более замечательной, и Леон уже почти привык, что в задницу утыкаются ветки и еловые иглы – все лучше, чем каменные выступы скалы. 

А наутро их обнаружили. На поляну с разбегу выскочил Мерлин и открыл было рот, чтобы радостно возвестить о своей находке, но, разглядев, как именно спали друзья и в каком виде, подавился воздухом и закашлялся. Вместо того чтобы отвернуться, он таращился на то, как Гавейн непринужденно обнимает Леона поперек груди, а тот прижимается голой задницей к его паху… Но потом опомнился, покраснел как маков цвет и отвернулся.

– Быстрее, – сквозь зубы прошептал он. – Если вы не хотите в таком виде предстать перед Артуром, одевайтесь и делайте вид, что спали на разных полянах!

– Ты говоришь так, будто Артур ханжа и выгонит нас за это из Камелота.

– Боже, – Мерлин закатил глаза и покосился на Гавейна. – Понятия не имею, как он отнесется. Может наорать, а может и поздравить, вы хотите проверить?

– Не особо, – Леон поспешно надевал штаны, прыгая на одной ноге, а Гавейн, сидя на земле, натягивал сапог.

– Как ты вообще нас нашел?

– Включил голову, хотя Артур думает, что это его гениальная идея, – Мерлин обреченно вздохнул. – В общем, мы с ним решили вернуться за вами и спасти, если потребуется.

– Вы с Артуром, вдвоем? – уточнил Гавейн.

– Ну да, так больше шансов остаться незамеченными.

– Конечно, – тепло улыбнулся ему Леон, заставив Мерлина покраснеть еще больше. Но в следующий момент раздался громкий треск кустов, и на поляну вышел Артур. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, он искренне обрадовался, что с Леоном и Гавейном все в порядке (они к тому времени уже успели полностью одеться и отойти друг от друга на подобающее расстояние).

Оказалось, что Моргана действительно заколдовала поле и лес и заплутали не только Леон с Гавейном, но и отряд Артура. Каким образом получилось развеять чары, принц не знал, а Мерлин загадочно помалкивал.

Через несколько часов они нагнали остальных рыцарей. Все снова возвращалось на круги своя, будто и не было того волшебного спокойного дня вдали ото всех. Разве что на ночь Гавейн устроился рядом с Леоном, а днем постоянно искал его глазами и вел свою лошадь так близко, что почти касался ногой его сапога. А в редкие мгновения, когда никто их не видел, сжимал его руку и смотрел тепло, немного насмешливо, блестящими от предвкушения всего, что их ждет впереди, глазами. И Леон улыбался ему в ответ… еще не подозревая, _что_ на самом деле его ждет…


End file.
